


Your Alien Landscape

by nereidee (aurasama)



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander had never once, during all his long centuries on earth, found the human race the least bit attractive. Not until a certain Englishman came along – and perhaps for once, alien could be synonymous with alluring, disarming, enthralling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Alien Landscape

"Must you stare at me so intently, Alexander?"

The elder was bent over Daniel as the two rested side by side in bed, a soft duvet draped over their forms. A short candle on the bedside table dripped wax and cast a soft gloom in the otherwise dark room, dressing their faces with deep, sharp shadows. The fire in the fireplace had died out a long time ago already, leaving behind nothing but dimly glowing embers that eventually burned out, too. Daniel's head was propped against the pillows, Alexander's face inches from his own. It was warm and comfortable and the brunette was slowly being lulled to sleep, or would have been if it wasn't for the baron's fingers slowly roaming across his face as if looking for something.

Daniel huffed, feigning annoyance. "I thought you found human shows of affection unpleasant," he pointed out, but his tone of voice betrayed a hint of tenderness. Alexander had never been one for physical closeness, at least not in the way human beings were, and he had abhorred the practice of gazing lovingly into one another's eyes in particular, claiming it made him feel threatened and Daniel had learned to avoid making eye contact for extended periods of time. Any previous attempt at such had resulted in the elder simply recoiling from Daniel's embrace in discomfort, but now here he was, his own eyes quietly mapping out every nook and cranny of the other's features.

He wished he knew what was it about the Englishman that had persuaded him out of his centuries long loathing of the human race right into the arms of one of those creatures. His wit, perhaps. Or perhaps that damned curiousity of his that was so akin to Alexander's own.

He ran his fingers tentatively under the younger one's chin, feeling the soft flesh of his face and the hint of a stubble slowly growing back there. He had grown familiar with Daniel carefully shaving his beard every few mornings, and with the frown of deep concentration he always assumed during those moments. He found he quite liked it, the way his brows would knit together to form that almost permanent look of worry whenever he was lost in thought, or the way that expression would relax all of a sudden, unexpectedly, to make way for one of his rare smiles. Alexander reached out to trace the curve of his eyebrows with his fingertips, coming to a halt when he reached his cheekbone. It was prominent in Daniel's hollow face, still looking a little too skinny to be at his handsomest, and felt alien under the elder's touch, nothing like the faces of his kin yet oddly familiar, now, and not at all unpleasant to behold anymore.

Daniel followed his ministrations from the corner of his eye, unable to completely bite back the smile playing on his lips when the elder's thumb stroked the tender flesh underneath his eyes. The dark circles framing his eyes had started fading, albeit slowly, as his nightmares had become fewer, but the baron had never terribly minded them. Daniel had oft protested and complained that they made him seem wearier and older than he was, but Alexander was nothing short of fascinated by how they made his eyes all the more piercing, sharp. It did nothing to draw his attention away from their peculiarity, yes, that strange almond shape humans would praise so for their beauty. The colour, while nothing but common to this world, was extraordinary to his kin. Alien it was and as such more than enough to be unsettling but he had grown to know them, know them so well indeed that he committed to memory precisely how they reflected the dim light in the safety of their secluded bed chambers, or how their colour appeared a different shade entirely when unrested or wide with fright. While he did not share the poetic obsession humans had for praising the beauty of one another's eyes, he found the sheer familiarity of Daniel's comforting, safe, something he now trusted to remain unchanged and reliable.

He bent lower to brush his nose against Daniel's and the other closed his eyes, sighing softly. When Alexander's fingers strayed down to touch his lips, carefully feeling the plump softness of the flesh protecting his teeth and mouth, Daniel cupped his own hand over the elder's and held it in place as he kissed his fingertips. It sent a shiver down his spine, the tip of his lover's tongue tickling each finger in an almost chaste greeting, and he could feel Daniel's smirk against his skin.

"Is what you are seeing to your liking?" he teased, his eyes glinting mischievously. Alexander didn't answer. His fingers found their way into the brunette's hair, pulling ever so slightly as his lips brushed against Daniel's. The younger man shuddered, answering one of his rare kisses with eagerness, letting his arms slowly wrap around Alexander when the other showed no sign of pulling away for once. Their kisses tended to be on the rough side, the elder often forgetting to mind his teeth but Daniel never reminded him, enjoying the comfort of his body pressed against his own too much to care for such trivial things. It mattered very little that he perhaps expressed his caring in ways that someone else may have judged clumsy and unpractised - Daniel treasured it all the same for its unrivalled earnesty.

"You have no idea how you disarm me," he muttered against the brunette's mouth, sounding unusually breathless. It was nothing short of extraordinary to hear the baron speak words of affection to begin with, and Daniel couldn't find his voice to reply. With his lips parted he pulled Alexander into another slow, exploring kiss instead, and the heat of it burned him all the way to his bones.

Sometimes, sometimes the daring of the Englishman took Alexander by surprise. He found himself marveling at how their lips fitted and moved against one another with such ease, even when he himself could not comprehend their reason nor purpose. How easy to become so utterly lost in the warmth of another, how foreign, and at the same time he had almost learned to anticipate this increasingly familiar sensation. It was a hot mess of tongues and teeth and much too intimate to be considered proper on any level, but it would have been an outrageous lie to claim he did not enjoy it. Fingers combed through locks of chocolate hair and turned it into a tangled mess, grabbing and clawing and pulling with just a little too much force, and the noises that escaped between their lips soon became breathless.

Daniel nothing short of gasped when they broke apart. His eyes snapped open when Alexander bent down to kiss his neck, drawing another gasp from him when he felt teeth.

"Alexander?" He felt his mouth go dry when he met the baron's eyes, sharper yet more unfocused than he had ever seen them. In the dim lighting it almost looked as if his face was slightly flushed, something Daniel had believed him incapable of altogether. He reached out to touch Alexander's face, wanting to feel its warmth for himself, only to have the elder grab his arm at the wrist and pin it down above his head. Daniel blinked, slightly alarmed.

"What on earth are you— _oh!_ " He moaned loudly when Alexander ground against him, noticing only now just how aroused he was. His nightshirt left very little to imagination and he knew the baron could feel with equal accuracy Daniel's own erection pressing against his stomach. His breath hitched with every movement the other made yet Alexander drew him closer, closer still, pushing his free hand under the brunette's small of the back and lifting him gently to claim his lips again. It was torturously slow and deliriously warm, and Daniel's quiet bewilderment soon made way for newfound rapture, his head tilting and turning to better the angle of their kiss. His tongue swiftly licked its way inside the other's mouth, and he couldn't help feeling just a little bit smug at the muffled noises of both contentment and confusion that Alexander made in response.

They took their time to break the contact this time, the quilt kicked aside and their limbs entwined and tangled tightly together. Alexander could feel with perfect accuracy each and every breath the brunette drew underneath him, and he decided it was perhaps the most comforting sensation he had ever experienced while in this world.

"We don't have to go any further from here if you don't wish to," Daniel said breathlessly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and his face aglow with arousal. Alexander responded by brushing his messy hair away from his face and placing a small kiss on his forehead, enjoying the heat that radiated from him.

"And if I say that I wish to?" he whispered so quietly that his voice was barely audible over the sounds of their panting. "Would you consent to that, too?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, softly nuzzling against the baron's neck. "Oh, yes."

The elder pulled back just enough to look at the other man and from the searching look in his eyes Daniel guessed where his concerns lay. "It's alright. I... I haven't done this before, either." He played with the hem of Alexander's nightshirt almost absent-mindedly, slowly dragging it up. He smiled, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Let's start by removing this, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," he answered, sitting back up to allow Daniel to follow him and slip the white garment over his head with ease. Alexander imitated his actions, his fingers working swiftly but with care as he unlaced the collar of his shirt, relieving the Englishman of his clothing. The damp castle air felt even more chilling than usual against the heat of their bodies; Daniel trailed his hand across the baron's chest and felt his flesh shivering under his touch. Their eyes lingered on one another, Daniel breathing heavily between parted lips, and Alexander reached a hand to touch his chin, his cheek, his caress that of fond determination now. As his thumb lightly brushed against the other’s bottom lip Daniel opened his mouth and leaned closer, letting the finger slip inside his warm mouth. His eyes met Alexander’s and he couldn’t help smirking at the baffled expression on the elder’s face as he slowly sucked on his thumb so that his cheeks hollowed, circling it with tongue just so and letting his teeth just barely graze his skin every now and then, all the while maintaining their eye contact. Alexander shuddered, taken aback by the sheer intensity in the younger man’s gaze. He let out a low, quivering hiss as Daniel sucked harder and the brunette’s eyes lit up at the sound, and suddenly realisation hit him. Hunger. The younger male was looking at him like he’d never looked before, like a starved man would gaze pleadingly upon an oasis promising shade, water and food, and it was so needy, so predatory, that it rendered him speechless. Had it not been for the innumerable years spent around desperate, starving human beings in the dungeons below he would have missed it entirely, only this hunger, this despair was of an altogether different kind.

“Daniel?” The baron’s voice came out uneven, strained. The younger chuckled against his finger and finally withdrew, a dribble of spit trailing from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

“Yes, Alexander?” he asked, his voice reduced into nothing but a mellow purr. His lips were puffier than usual and slick with saliva, and when Alexander pulled him into another kiss, it was without a hint of restraint or hesitation. The ferocity with which his lips claimed Daniel’s took the Englishman by surprise but only momentarily, and he wrapped one arm around his shoulders to press their bodies together all too willingly.

Alexander’s fingers dug into his hair again, nails scratching at his scalp, and soon Daniel’s teeth were tugging at his bottom lip, tongue pushing inside his mouth and his free hand roaming towards his loins. Slender fingers trailed down his half-hard member before wrapping around it, thumb teasing the tip once, twice, as if testing the waters before he started stroking, increasing his pace when the baron’s fingers tightened in his hair, his hand clearly shaking. Daniel let his mouth wander, kissing the elder’s jaw, his neck, his collarbones, all the while continuing to stroke him with determination, and it did not take long until his erection had reached full hardness. Daniel smiled, running his tongue across the baron’s jugular just to hear him try to stifle the gasp that was about to escape him. The next thing he knew Alexander had pulled him on his lap, the sudden change of position taking them off balance and both keeled over, Daniel landing on his back. Looking back up revealed this had been the elder’s plan all along: that self-satisfied gleam in his eyes was unmistakeable.

Daniel felt slightly disoriented but couldn’t hold back his grin. “And now that you have me here, what are you going to do?” he whispered. He had never seen anything even remotely suggesting that there could be a more impulsive, unrestrained side to this thoroughly composed man, and he guessed he must be doing something right.

Hands grasped at the soft flesh of his thighs, pushing his legs further apart. “What indeed?” Alexander replied, his mouth only inches from Daniel’s as though about to kiss him again, and then he leaned back, kneeling between the younger man’s legs. The baron softly caressed his inner thighs, feeling his way up towards his crotch with small, tentative movements that tickled at his flesh, before moving on and grasping his cock. Daniel’s entire body jolted as the elder now mimicked his earlier actions, rubbing at the very base of his member and teasing just under the tip with his thumb, stroking slowly just to watch Daniel’s face transform from surprise to pleasure to slight embarrassment. Distracted as he was, he had clearly been paying close attention to every touch he’d received.

“T-that certainly answers my question,” Daniel managed, once again feeling himself small and vulnerable under Alexander’s watchful eyes. Exposed, limbs shamelessly splayed out in every direction, without even attempting to cover himself. His face flooded with colour at the thought and it was a struggle not to break the eye contact, close his eyes and simply slip into oblivion.

He reached out towards Alexander, cupping his hand over the other’s and adjusting his hold slightly. “You can grip a bit more firmly. Try here,” he breathed, guiding his fingers carefully exactly where he wanted them. “Ah! Yes, right there!” he gasped when Alexander followed his instructions, taking great care to memorise the spot. Daniel let go of his hand and flopped back down, his head lolling back as the elder continued touching him, stroking with more determination when Daniel’s gasps reached a new peak, little by little turning into moans and little cries of pleasure. And all the while Alexander watched him with curious eyes, watched his face flush and his fingers dig into the bed sheets, watched his legs shaking and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Daniel bit into his lip, stifling another whimper. He knew he was getting close. “Alexander, wait.” The elder blinked, a questioning look on his face as he paused.

“I…” Daniel cleared his throat, shifting just enough to lean against his elbows and look directly into his partner’s eyes. He tilted his head to the side, looking just a little bit hesitant. He didn’t know how to put this, knew it would sound awkward no matter how he phrased it. “Not like this. Let’s… Together. Please?”

To his relief Alexander didn’t question it but simply abandoned his task and crawled over to him. Daniel allowed himself to be pushed down against the mattress, his arms wrapping around the baron and pulling him into a tight embrace. Alexander adjusted himself more comfortably on top of him and both of them gasped when his cock brushed against Daniel’s as he moved. He planted a soft kiss on the brunette’s neck, left hand caressing his stomach and Daniel arched his back to meet his touch, rolling his hips and causing his erection to rub against the elder’s hip bone. Alexander understood.

"Like this?" he murmured, mouthing the words against Daniel's neck as he slowly thrust against the younger male. Daniel’s immediate reply was to hold on to his lover tighter and pull him closer, encouraging him to move again.

"Yes, just like that," the brunette breathed back, his lips spreading into a soundless moan when Alexander pushed forward again, faster this time, grinding his hips against the Englishman's so that their arousals rubbed against each other, the sudden friction drawing a shudder from them both. Daniel wrapped his leg around the other's waist, forcing him closer and slowly, slowly adjusting his rhythm to meet his movements. Daniel let his hands stray and explore his lover's bared form with unrestrained curiousity, fingers slipping from his neck to his shoulders to his chest, trailing over his ribs to his pelvis and thighs to claim new places to grasp and to caress. Alexander's was a resounding moan when the youth's hand reached between their bodies to stroke their erections, precome soon slicking his hands and making his touch all the more pleasurable.

To say it was messy was an understatement; it was all hands and hot breath ghosting on their skins, with sweat slowly running down their limbs, exhaustion settling deep in their marrows. Alexander's thighs shook with the effort of holding himself on all fours and the younger male mouthed comforting kisses across his collar bone, his hand making a quick work of them both. They did not last long neither of them – it had been much too long since Daniel had known the touch of another, the baron perhaps never having known it on such a carnal level. The elder collapsed on top of Daniel, his breathing just as erratic and uncontrolled as his, his mind full to overflowing with confused thoughts. For once, he did not feel in control of himself. He was vaguely aware of the Englishman slowly stroking his sweaty hair and whispering things he could not make sense of into his ear.

They clung to one another like that for long, dragging minutes, until the sweat started drying and the coolness of the room pressed against them more harshly than before. “Are you alright?” Daniel said quietly. The baron nodded, slowly collecting himself and laying down next to him. His head felt oddly light.

Daniel reached out and draped the quilt over them, warding off the cold. He watched the elder with curious eyes, seeing the sleep slowly settling down in his body, and he couldn't entirely suppress the small smile tugging at his lips. “Well,” he said slowly. “It was definitely worth the trouble to see you like that for once.”

“Like what?” Alexander growled, a touch too breathlessly to be entirely convincing.

“On your knees and out of control.”

“I don't like what you are implying with that.”

Daniel laughed. “Of course you don't.” He lied down more comfortably, every particle in his body overcome with drowsiness, begging for rest. “I think we should both go to sleep.”

“Perhaps,” the baron admitted, his eyelids already heavy with sleep.

“Goodnight.” Daniel hesitated, then reached out to squeeze the elder's hand. After a few seconds, he tentatively returned the small gesture, gently squeezing back.

“Goodnight, Daniel.”

Perhaps, one day, he might grow accustomed to these touches, gestures, shows of endearment, all of which were slowly becoming more and more familiar to him.

And he would not willingly admit it to anyone, but he was learning to appreciate them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic approximately two years ago, forgot about it, found it on my hard drive much later and decided to finish it. Been a while since I last wrote for this fandom but it was nice to go back to these characters again.
> 
> When you think about it, Alexander is of a different species entirely and we don't know what kind exactly - his kin could look completely different from ours and their mannerism could be entirely different. It was interesting to toy with the idea that perhaps his kind does not really go for physical affection at all, perhaps they don't experience arousal, perhaps copulation is only for the purpose of breeding... It's entertaining to consider the fact that even such small gestures like caressing another creature could be entirely alien to him (and maybe he freaked out a little bit when Daniel first tried to give him a cuddle).


End file.
